


problematic shit (please request)

by mellohi_dramat1c



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, hyperfixation check, i write these to cope, ill probs delete this in the future, lmao im mentally ill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellohi_dramat1c/pseuds/mellohi_dramat1c
Summary: request things, will be problematic. please dont hesitate to Click Away if ur uncomfortable





	problematic shit (please request)

hello yes i am bored and barely ever write but i will Write Shit

what i will do:  
fluff  
smut  
poly  
unusual kinks (with limits)  
somno  
oviposition (tentacl hot....)  
anything else u can come up with that isnt below lmao

limits:  
angst (bad at writing it)  
generally gross or goes beyond boundaries things, including but not limited to: scat, feet, diapers, ageplay  
large age differences  
incest (sometimes i will Not do this. im bad at writing)  
any character under the age of 15 unless it has no smut (aging up is fine tho)  
a-b-o (im fine with it but its very hard 4 me 2 write)

i dont have very many Preferred Pairings but if a ship oversteps these boundaries i will not hesitate to Cry and decline your request


End file.
